Um Novo Começo
by DKI BLACK
Summary: Jacob aceita fugir com Bella e a vida deles muda completamente. Alice não consegue ver mais o futuro de Bella e  o que Edward vai encontra quando ele volta ?
1. Chapter 1

_**BPOV**_

" E se nós fugíssemos? Só você e eu. E se saíssemos de casa, se deixarmos Sam pra trás?'

" Não é uma coisa que eu possa fugir Bella," ele cochichava.

" No entanto, eu fugiria com você, se eu pudesse." agora os ombros dele estava tremendo também.

"Esta decidido então." falei pegando minha mala e colocando em cima da cama

" O que você esta fazendo ?" ele me olhou com confusão

" O que eu estou fazendo!" olhei com fúria, colocando minhas roupas na mala

" Nos estamos indo embora Jacob, estamos deixando Sam pra trás. " pense _eu não vou perde você_

Peguei tudo que eu iria precisar, dinheiro ,passaporte meu kit de higiene pessoal e já estava indo em direção a porta do meu quarto para sair

" Bella eu não posso." disse ele com um olhar triste

" Olha Jake você é meu melhor amigo, você tem feito coisas por mim que você nem sabe, eu eu não estou indo para perde você." falei e fui descendo a escala sem olhar pra trás. Entrei na cozinha para deixar um bilhete para Charle

_** Pais**_

_**Tivemos que sair mais logo que possível entraremos em contato.**_

_**Não se preocupe estamos bem .**_

_**Ah fala para Billy que Jacob esta comigo.**_

_**Bella x x**_

Sai da cozinha e fui pegar as chaves da minha caminhonete , Jacob já estava atrás de mim. Coloquei minhas coisa na caminhonete e coloquei ela em ponto morto e empurramos ela até a rua de baixo para dar a partida para não acorda Charle.

Dirigi a noite todo e quase o dia todo. Fizemos nossa primeira parada em um hotel na beira da estrada para que podemos ter um descanso também. No dia seguinte continuamos dirigindo, mais não podíamos sair do país já que Jake saiu sem documentos. Fazia uma semana que estávamos rodando sem destina até que encontramos uma cidade chamada San Antônio que era bem longe de casa e nos hospedamos em um hotel.

Uma semana depois resolvemos que tínhamos que fazer alguma coisa além de ficar no quarto sentados assistindo tv.

Jacob arrumou um trabalho em uma oficina mecânica, onde ele também arrumou uma vaga para mim na recepção da oficina, e com o dinheiro que estávamos ganhando deu para alugar um lugar para morarmos, eu e Jake cada dia estávamos mais próximos. E eu não sentia mais o buraco que Edward deixou quando ele saiu.

Já tinha passado mais de três meses desde que deixamos Forks, neste tempo desde que estávamos nesta cidade Jake já tinha feito bastante amizade, alem de aumentar a clientela da oficina, a maior parte do sexo feminino que se insinuava para ele, mais que ele nem percebia, o que me deixou bastante confusa porque eu estava sentindo ciumes dele, amigos senti ciumes uns dos outros certo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer e vocês já sabem todo o resto

**E POV**

Tem sido 9 meses, 20 dias, 7 horas e 40 segundos desdo dia em que vi Bella pela ultima vez na quela floresta.

Agora eu estava aqui parado na frente da casa dela desesperado sem saber porque o cheiro dela esta fraco como se ela não estivesse nesta cidade ou na sua casa por meses, a casa estava vazia Charlie devia esta no trabalho a esta hora, mais onde estaria Bella?

Eu escalei a janela do seu quarto como eu tinha feito varias vezes meses a trás, o quarto continuava do mesmo jeito que eu me lembrava nada tinha mudado a não ser que ele estava como bastante puera como que se não fosse limpo a um tempo confirmando as minha suspeitas de que Bella não esteve aqui a algum tempo. Fiquei desesperado com varias coisas que pudesse acontecer com ela ao longo desses meses, me tranquilizei porque se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com ela Alice me avisaria e nos estaríamos aqui, só para ficar em panico outra vez porque eu fiz Alice jura que ela no iria ficar olhando para o futuro de Bella. Peguei meu telefone do bolso e disquei o primeiro numero da discagem rápida ela pegou no primeiro toque.

" Alice"

" Eu sinto muito Edward, mais eu não consigo ver mais o futuro da Bella" claro que ela sabia o porque eu estava ligando

" Como assim você não consegue mais ver o futuro da Bella, Alice ?"

"Eu não sei Edward, mas quando eu olho para o futuro dela eu eu não consigo ver não fica tudo branco como se alguma coisa estivesse bloqueando a minha visão, não me pergunte como isso e possível porque eu não sei e Edward..."

_* Inicio - Flashback *_

_" Edward você não pode tirar Bella da nossa vida assim ela faz parte da nossa família, não podemos sair e deixar ela nossa saída pode tirar ela do nosso futuro para sempre."_

" _Mas é isso que eu quero Alice, que ela vá para a faculdade conhece um cara bom se case e tenha filhos, ela não merece ser arrastada para o nosso mundo ela merece ser feliz"_

" _Quando você vai perceber que você não consegue ficar longe dela, e saindo agora você nunca mais terá ela de novo em sua vida e você vai se arrepender para resto de sua eternidade"_

_* Fim - Flashback *_

"Eu sei Alice, Eu sei."

Desliguei o telefone e sai do quarto da Bella, disposto a descobrir o que aconteceu com ela. Fui andando pelas ruas meu com a intenção de chegar na delegacia para ver os pensamentos de Charlie para saber o que tinha acontecido com Bella, olhei para frente para ver que eu estava me aproximando de Ângela , ela e Bella estavam grandes amigas talvez ela sabe o que aconteceu com Bella.

" Oi Angela"

" Oh... oi Edward, o que você esta fazendo aqui? Você mudou de para a cidade denovo?"

" Respondendo a primeira pergunta eu vim para ver a Bella mais ela não estava em casa e a segunda não. Eu só não estava mais aquentando ficar longe da Bella" os pensamentos de Angla _Oh coitado ela ainda não sabe._

" Oh Edward você ainda não sabe, Bella foi embora de casa a mais de dois meses"

" Embora, mais para onde ?"

"Bem ainda não sabemos, eu só sei que ela saiu de casa no meio da noite com um amigo dela de La Push Jacob Black e até agora eles não temos noticias deles.

Fiquei atordoado com que Angela me disse que fiquei la parado sem saber o que fazer Bella estava em algum lugar la fora que eu não sabia onde.

" Edward você esta bem ?"

" Oh... desculpa Angela...eu vou ficar bem"

" Eu tenho que ir agora. Fica bem Edward. Tchau"

"Tchau "

Agora eu tinha que descobrir onde Bella tinha ido e pedir poara ela voltar pra mim, mesmo que eu precisasse ficar de joelhos o resto da eternidade para ela me perdoa eu faria . Mais por onde eu começaria já que a essa altura ela poderia muito bem esta em qualquer parte do mundo e eu não tinha nem ideia de onde eu iria começa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer e vocês já sabem todo o resto

**A/N : **Ok este é o mais um capítulo deixe-me saber o que vocês pensam.

**B POV**

Estava olhando para o relógio na parede finalmente faltava poucos minutos para eu sair do trabalho e ter um final de semana de descanso, estava ansiosa para chegar em casa pra tomar um banho, eu precisava desesperadamente de um, já que eu passava o dia inteiro em uma oficina de carro cheirando a óleo e graxa. Jacob e eu saímos da oficina e fomos no mercado para as compras para o fim de semana que eu falei que eu não saia de casa mais para nada até segunda, pizzas, chocolate, ingrediente para fazer nosso almoço de sábado e pipoca já que resolvemos que fomos passar o fim de semana inteiro em casa vendo tv.

Chegando em casa deixei Jake arrumar as compras e fui para o meu quarto pegar uma mais confortável resolvi pegar minha calça de moletom preta e uma blusa cinza com as roupas na mão indo em direção ao banheiro tranquei a porta atrás de mim e entrei no chuveiro deixando a água deslizar pelo meu corpo com os olhos fechados deixando meus músculos relaxar, abri os olhos com o roncar do meu estomago, sai do chuveiro me secando e colocando minhas roupa deixando meu cabelo em um coque frouxo, sai do banheiro indo para a cozinha para preparar alguma coisa rápida para jantarmos já que eu estava com muita fome. Entrei na cozinha para me depara com Jeke terminando de preparar inúmeros sanduíches.

" Ei Bells, já estava indo para te socorre pensei que você estava se afogando la no banheiro, já faz uma hora que você estava la." Jake com um olhar de divertimento no rosto.

" Estamos a alimentar um exercito."

" Não bobinha, isso e pra você." ele disse me entregou um prato com dois sanduíches e um copo de suco de laranja. " você sabe que eu ainda estou em face de crescimento."disse ele piscando pra mim.

" obrigado."

" você e sempre bem vinda." terminamos de comer Jake me deu um beijo na testa e foi para o seu quarto, minha testa ainda estava formigando onde ele tinha me beijado que fez meu corpo reagir de um jeito que nunca tinha reagido antes, coração acelerou, meu joelho ficou bambo, fiquei sem folego, o que esta acontecendo comigo porque eu estou reagindo desse jeito para um beijo que meu melhor amigo me da como se ele nunca tivesse feito isso antes.

Terminei de arrumar a cozinha e caminhei para sala, sentei no sofá e liguei a televisão para ver o que estava passando acabei adormecendo quando acordei Jake já estava no sofá sentado ao meu lado.

" fiquei fora por muito tempo."

"só uma hora."

" porque você não me acordou" ele me olhou com um olhou com um olhar de incrédulo, " porque eu deveria te acorda você parecia tão cansada."

Voltei para cozinha para preparar pipoca enquanto Jake ficou na sala para colocar o filme, acabei de fazer a pipoca e voltei para sala para começar a ver o filme, sentamos cada um em um lado do sofá para ver o filme.

" você esta esta com frio? ", perguntou levantando a sobrancelha

" é um pouco, da pause que eu vou buscar um cobertor." eu disse já estava levantando

" espera ai ", ele já estava tirando a manta que cobria o sofá e me puxando mais para perto dele jogando a manta nas minhas pernas e passando o braço pelo meu ombro descansando minha cabeça em seu peito, ficamos assim assistindo um filme, quero disser tentando que eu nem mesmo lembro o nome do filme, pois eu estava sentindo uma força que me puxava pra ele, quando eu percebi meus lábios estava encostado nos lábios dele, Jake no primeiro instante congelou mais logo estava movendo os lábios junto com os meu, seus lábios eram macios e carnudos nossas bocas se movendo junto sua língua pedindo passagem na minha boca que eu dei de bom grado, ele me beijava com amor, paixão esperança o beijo só foi interrompido porque tivemos que respirar.

" O que foi isso Bella? "

" Hum... um beijo! "

" Eu sei que foi um beijo, mais porque você me beijo?

" Jake eu … eu te beijei porque eu gosto de você, mais não só como meu amigo, eu estou... eu estou apaixonador por você, Jake. "

" Deus Bella ", foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu falar antes que seus lábios estavam de novo nos meus, passando os braços pela minha cintura me apertando mais contra o seu corpo, esse beijo foi mais doce mais apaixonado, minhas mãos foram diretos para seus cabelos macios que agora já estavam bem maiores. Jake parou de me beijar e se afastou eu gemi com a falta de contado com o seu corpo.

" Então onde ficamos com esse novo sentimento que você descobriu que sente por mim?", abaixei o rosto para que ele não pudesse ver como meu rosto vermelho.

" você não sente o mesmo por mim ?" ele colocou a mão no meu rosto levantando para que eu pudesse olhar nos olhos dele, eu me perdi em seus olhos escuros os mais lindo que eu já vi.

" Bella eu cai no amor com você desde que … bem antes que eu descobrir que meninas não eram seres de outro mundo." ele riu

" Então ." eu disse sem conseguir forma palavras

" Então isso quer disser que estamos namorando?" perguntou ele com um olhar de cachorrinho no rosto.

" Acho que sim, já que você que colocar rotulo nas coisa ... sim estamos namorando." ele me puxou para mais um beijo dessa vez mais urgente bem diferente dos dois primeiros beijos "Deus como eu esperei por esse dia chegar Bella." ele sussurrou em meus lábios passando seus labios para o meu pescoço ele se afastou mais uma vez.

"Bella é … hum … já que estamos começando a namorando eu não quero que haja segredo entre nos, desde que deixamos Forks nos não conversamos porque Sam não queria que fossemos mais amigos" ele me olhou serio, eu acenei para que ele continuasse " bem hum... você se lembra das lendas que eu te conte naquele dia na praia ?"

" Sim eu me lembro, mais o que essas lendas tem a ver com", ele me interrompeu antes que eu terminasse de falar.

" Você pode me falar o que você se lembra ?"

" você me contou que os Quileutes estavam la na época do dilúvio, falou também sobre sobre os frios, sobre os homens que se transforma em lobos." então ele fechou os olhos.

" Então você se lembra ?"

"Sim." ele viu a confusão no meu rosto

" Bella você já sabe que os frios não só lendas."

" Que?", eu engasguei.

" Vamos Bella eu não quero que haja segredo entre nos ."

" Você quer dizer o que?" olhei para ele sem entender onde ele queria chegar com esse assunto. " desde quando você passou a acreditar nessas historias.

" Desde que eu …." ele parou de repente respirando fundo " me tornei parte destas lendas", olhei para ele com desconfiança até que eu a realidade bateu em mim, balancei a cabeça tentando não acreditar no que veio na minha mente, mais desde que _Vampiros_ existi tudo e possível.

g A lenda que diz que o homem pode se transforma em lobo e verdade ?" Ele só acenou com a cabeça dizendo que sim, eu esqueci de como respirar "Bella, amor respira", Jacob pediu desesperado.

" Espera ai ….você quer dizer que... você é um lobisomem? ", novamente ele só acenou com a cabeça dizendo que sim. Uau eu namorei um vampiro e agora eu estou namorando um lobisomem Uau.

" Me mostre", Jake me olhou completamente surpreso com a minha reação.

" O que? " perguntou ele sem acreditar no que eu disse.

" Quero ver você em sua forma de lobo … hum e … você só pode se transforma em lobo em noite de lua cheia?"

" A parte da lua cheia e mito, eu posso me transforma agora se eu quiser, mais seria muito arriscado por falta de espaço eu poderia acaba te machucando, e esses e um dos motivos que Sam não queria que continuarmos a ser amigos."

"Jake você me disse que nunca me machucaria e eu acredito em você."

" Certo … eu vou te mostrar mais não agora, pois Sam pode esta em sua forma de lobo agora e ele iria me mandar voltar pra casa e eu não teria outra escolha a não ser obedecer e voltar."

" E você … ainda quer namorar comigo? " ele me perguntou com um olhar triste no rosto abaixando a cabeça.

" Você esta brincando comigo?" ele me olhou espantado com o meu grito " minha lista de namorados que são criatura mistica ainda esta no começo, falta duende, bruxo …", antes de eu terminar a minha liste fui interrompida.

" Bella eu estou falando serio." ele falou com um tom serio com sua voz rouca

" Eu também Jake, claro que eu quero namorar você." eu coloquei ninhas mãos em cada lado do seu rosto levantando até que ele estava olhando para mim e o beijei.

Passamos o resto da noite com Jake me falando como e ser um lobo, como ele na forma de lobo pode ouvir os pensamentos uns dos outros, falou que Sam era o Alfa e ele sendo o Alfa pode ordena os outros lobos a cumprir a suas ordens, sobre o imprint que isso nunca iria acontecer com ele, sobre a temperatura, o porque ele teve que corta o cabelo, que todos os seus cincos sentidos foram melhorados. Conversamos sobre meu relacionamento com Edward, quando já não tinha mais segredos entre nos voltei a minha posição aninhada nos braços de Jake para terminarmos de ver o filme e assim eu adormeci.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Desculpe a demora ai esta mais um capítulo, um pouco maior para compensar a demora )**

**Ok este é o mais um capítulo deixe-me saber o que vocês pensam**.

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer e vocês já sabem todo o resto.**

**B POV**

Acordei na manhã seguinte com meu telefone tocando, olhando em volta percebi que eu não estava mais no sofá onde eu tinha adormecido na noite passada no peito de Jacob e sim no meu quarto e na minha cama, _Jake deve ter me trago no meio da noite_, pensei. Corri para sala para pegar meu telefone onde eu tinha deixei na noite passada, quando eu cheguei na sala o telefone parou de toca quem quer que estava me ligando caiu no correio de voz, abri o telefone para ver que a ligação era da Shirley, ela foi umas das primeiras pessoas que conhecemos logo que chegamos na cidade, ela estava uma morena linda com sua pele bronzeada, olhos preto, cabelo ondulados até a cintura preto e um pouco mais alta do que eu, ouvir a mensagem que ela me deixou.

" _Ei Bella, sou eu Shirley … como você esta? Provavelmente dormindo, eu sei mais eu espero que seja com Jacob – ela estava rindo - … eu liguei para te lembrar que hoje estamos almoçando na casa da Anny, beijos vejo vocês mais tarde."_

" Ela não perde uma piada." murmurei para mim

Voltei para o meu quarto preguiçosamente me arrastando para debaixo das cobertas fechei os olhos tentando voltar a dormi mais um pouco, só tentando, porque dez minutos depois Jacob entrou no meu quarto gritando.

" Bella, Bella acorde."

" Hoje e meu dia de folga devo dormi até mais tarde." murmurei mal humorada

" Mais você não queria me ver em forma de lobo?"

" Claro que sim, posso pelo menos tomar um banho antes de sairmos?"

Depois de ter tomado banho e tomado café da manha, Jacob esta saindo do lado do motorista da minha caminhonete e vindo para o meu lado para abrir a porta pra mim, me pegando pela mão e me levando para a mata a nossa frente, depois estávamos atrás de uma linha de árvores, ele pediu para eu esperar que ele já estava voltando e foi para trás de uma árvore alguns segundos depois saiu um lobo com a cor dos pelos castanho-avermelhado com um tamanho de um cavalo de onde Jake tinha desaparecido atras da árvore, ele veio andando na minha direção lentamente e parou na minha frente abaixando a cabeça, eu automaticamente passei a mão na sua cabeça fazendo cafune, não muito tempo depois ele voltou para trás da árvore e voltou em sua forma humana.

Jake esta estacionando na garagem da casa de Anny, ela já estava na porta quando ela ouviu o barulho do meu caminhão nos esperando.

" Ei vocês demoraram esta todo esperando por vocês para começarmos a comer." virando as costa e voltando para dentro da casa

" Oi pra você também Anny." eu gritei para ela.

Realmente estavam só esperando por mim e por Jake, já estavam todos na mesa assim que entramos no quintal, depois do almoço eu, Anny e Shirley estávamos na cozinha lavando os pratos do almoço e limpando a cozinha em quanto Jacob, Raul, Alex e Nick estavam na limpeza do quintal que logo acabou em um jogo de futebol. Estava escurecendo quando deixamos a casa de Anny, chegamos em casa e Jake ligando para pedir pizza para o jantar.

Mais semana se passou, quando resolvemos que já era hora de dar noticias para Charlei e Billy que estávamos bem, seguros e vivos.

Disquei o numero de casa esperando que Charlei já tinha chegado em casa do trabalho, ele pegou no segundo toque.

" Ola. "

" Oi pai." respondi meio sem jeito

" Bella e você?" ele pediu com a voz preocupada

" Sim pai ... sou eu ... pai eu liguei para falar que eu e Jake estamos bem e logo estamos voltando pra casa."

" Bella, onde vocês estão?"

" Não se preocupe quando a isso nos estamos bem."

" Pai, Jacob gostaria que você pedisse a Billy os documentos dele, que quando saímos ele saiu sem documentos. Eu vou ti dar o numero de uma caixa postal para que possa mandar os documentos dele. Estou com saudades, muito, estarei em casa em breve"

"Também sinto saudades de você … Bella liga para sua mãe ela esta muito preocupada com você também"

" Vou ligar …. tchau pai."

" tchau Bella se cuida."

Estava na cozinha fazendo o almoço quando senti um par de braços quente passando pela minha cintura.

" Ei, linda." Jake com um sorriso enorme beijando o meu pescoço.

" Ei." eu disse

Virei passando os braços pelo seu pescoço ficando na ponta dos pés para que meus lábios pudesse encosta nos dele, ele me apertou contra o seu corpo aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais, eu me afastei para ouvir o seu protesto.

" Se você continuar me beijando assim o almoço não vai sair."

" Por mim tudo bem, eu estou com fome de seus beijos." com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

Jacob me agarrou pela cintura tirando meus pés do chão, passei minhas pernas pela sua cintura encostando minha testa na sua, antes que sua boca encontra a minha, ele estava nos levando até a mesa sem quebrar o beijo, ele me colocou sentada e ficando no meio das minhas pernas, colocando beijos no meu pescoço, mordiscando o nódulo da minha orelha trazendo arrepios a minha espinha até que encontrou minha boca no começo foi um beijo delicado saboreando meu lábio inferior se tornado mais urgente pedindo passagem com a língua para minha boca intensificando o beijo, me fazendo esquecer que eu tinha deixado uma panela no fogão, com as mãos subindo e descendo nas minhas costa, só separando os lábios dos meus para voltar para o meu pescoço, quando eu senti o cheiro de queimado, me afastei dele deslizando fora da mesa para ver se conseguia salvar nosso almoço.

Naquela mesma tarde eu fui a uma lanchonete que tinha acesso a internet para verificar meus e-mails, eu tinha vários e-mail não lidos alguns da minha mãe e outros da Ângela o que me deixou muito feliz, pois eu estava com muita saudades delas, respondi o e-mail da minha mãe e da Ângela prometi a elas que estaria entrando em contado com elas mais vezes.

Não demorou muito tempo para que meu pai mandasse os documentos de Jacob que ele pegou com Billy incluindo documentos de emancipação do Jake e meus documentos escolares, assim eu e Jacob podíamos voltar a estudar.

Nós começamos a estudar em uma escola intensiva pela internet para tirar nosso atraso para que possamos ir para faculdade mais rápido.

Estava no corredor indo no meu quarto pegar meus livros para estudar na sala, quando Jake estava saído do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, ainda com água escorrendo pelo seu corpo perfeitamente escupido com sua pele avermelhada e sacudindo o cabelo com as mãos, eu fiquei maravilhada com a bela imagem desta menino-homem na minha podia muito bem ser comparado um deus grego.

" Gosta do que ver Bells?" me perguntou ele com um olhar malicioso no rosto.

" Oh, muito." falei ficando vermelha e desviando do seu olhar.

Ele deu um passo mais perto de mim, meu coração acelerou parecendo que iria sair do meu peito, orei para que ele não pudesse ter ouvido, mais com o sorriso que apareceu no rosto dele claro que ele tinha ouvido, audição de lobo estupido amaldiçoei.

Ele passou um braço pela minha cintura me puxando contra o seu peito quente nu, levantando o meu queixo até que nossos olhos se encontraram ficamos olhando um para o outro por um tempo ate que nossos lábios se encontraram, foi um beijo diferente mais urgente, com luxuria e paixão, nossos lábios estavam se movendo junto, meus lábios entre aberto nossa língua se movendo junto, minhas mãos estava envolta do seu pescoço, as mãos dele estava nas minhas costa, onde a mãos dele passava era um rastro de fogo que ele deixava, o beijo só foi quebrado para pegar mais folego, mais seus lábios foram para o meu pescoço, quando nossos lábios se encontraram novamente Jake já estava nos levando em direção ao seu quarto, ele me colocou deitada em sua cama ficando encima de mim, o nosso beijo estava transmitindo a necessidade que tínhamos um do outro. Nada mais importava, nada mais existia só eu e Jacob.

As mãos dele parecia estava em toda parte do meu corpo ao mesmo tempo, a maneira como sua boca se movia na minha, o peso do seu corpo enquanto ele se movia em cima de mim, percebi que ele estava desabotoando a minha blusa e eu congelei.

" Bella, Desculpa." seus olhos no meu esperando por mim para afasta-lo.

Mais eu não queria que ele se parece, eu queria ver até onde ele iria com isso, até que eu me lembrei que om Jacob não tem limite, além do que meu corpo estava gritando pelo seu toque, eu coloquei minha mão na sua para ajudar a desabotoar a minha blusa, me inclinei para beija-lo eu nem percebi que ele já tinha acabado com os botões da camisa, até que ele estava fazendo cominho de fogo com seus lábios do meu pescoço ate o meu umbigo quando ele me apertou mau contra a cama e atacou minha boca novamente, a sensação da sua pela contra a minha era maravilhosa ele estava tão quente, senti suas mãos no botão da minha calça ele estava tremendo enquanto ele retirava a calça do meu corpo e jogava ela no canto do quanto, agora as únicas coisa entra nós era minha calcinha e sutiã e sua toalha que ainda estava enrolada na sua cintura. As mãos de Jacob percorriam livre pelo meu corpo e eu me permiti fazer o mesmo, minhas mãos percorriam seus braços, costa, peito sua pele era como cetim de cor castanho-avermelhado, eu não conseguia para de toca-lo.

Chegou para o fecho do meu sutiã rasgando-o no seu esforço para remove-lo e jogou no canto onde estava a minha calça e voltou sua atenção agora para o meus seios exposto, foi tão bom ter sua boca beijando nos meus seios, eu não queria mais nada entre nos, puxei-o até minha boca novamente enquanto minha mão foi até a toalha na sua cintura e puxei, eu fiquei sem folega quando senti tocar minha perna, suave, incrivelmente duro e quente.

Logo ele estava de joelho entra as minhas pernas tirando minha calcinha com a boca até que ela estava no canto junto com o resto das minhas roupas e ele estava me beijando.

" Jake." eu sussurrei, ele parou e ficou me olhando.

" Você sabe … e eu nunca … fiz isso ..." falei um pouco nervosa.

" Nem eu Bella." ele relaxou um pouco então franziu a testa.

" Eu não quero te machucar."

" Então, doí um um pouco. Mais ei quero isso … e eu quero com você." puxei o seu rosto e o beijei.

Senti ele entre minhas pernas quando ele deslizou pra dentro de mim uma parte sem muita resistência, foi um ajuste apertado, um pouco desconfortável.

" Eu sinto muito." ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Então ele empurrou para frente. Neste momento eu me perguntei porque eu havia permitido que ele fizesse isso, era uma queimação.

" esta adendo." eu gritei desconfortável

" Você quer que eu pare." ele pediu saindo de sima de mim

Eu devo ter perdido a cabeção que eu segurei ele contra mim. Ele entendeu a dica e empurrou pra dentro de mim, era quase insuportável. Eu não conseguia respirar. Ele recuou para fora e seguida dentro de novo ainda com a mesma tortura. Eu estava horrorizada. _Isso não era para ser melhor, gostoso? _Pensei.

Ele estava sendo gentil, indo devagar cada vez que ele empurrou para dentro de mim a dor era a mesma. Ele deslizou par adentro de mim mais uma vez e a dor era um pouco menos, a próxima dor foi diminuindo. Após algumas vezes ele deslizando pra dentro de mim a dor era fraca apenas uma sombra do que já tinha sido no começo. Eu estava começando a sentir … bom.

Eu acho que que el e percebeu o momento que a dor mudou para prazer, porque ele trouxe seus lábios no meu novamente.

" Eu sinto muito, amor." ele sussurrou contra minha boca.

" Eu estou bem." eu assegurei a ele.

Ele começou a se movimentar novamente. Foi melhor do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado. Já que a parte horrível tinha passado. Jacob empurrou pra dentro de mim mais e mais , pegando ritmo, empurrando dentro e fora de mim cada vez mais rápido, eu estava apertando seu quadris, quando eu pensava que não aguentava mais.

"... oh meu Deus." eu sussurrei

Meu corpo todo relaxou eu afrouxei o aperto sobre o seu quadris, mais ele ainda não parou o seu ritmo empurrando mais rápido, seu corpo tremeu e ele gemeu sussurrando meu nome quanto eu senti algo sendo despejado dentro de mim, ele se inclinou para me beija, relaxando o corpo nos mudando de posição para que eu estava por cima com a cabeça no seu peito, com os braços envolta do meu corpo nu.

Jacob beijou cabelo e sussurrou " eu te amo."

Eu consegui fala " eu também te amo Jake" antes de ser consumida pelo sono.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer e vocês já sabem todo o resto**

/

/

**B POV**

Acordei eu estava suando, tentei me levantar para tomar banho, mais não consegui Jacob ainda me mantinha em seus braços em um aperto de aço, como se eu pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento no meio da noite, tentei sair do seus braços sem acorda-lo para percebi que seria impossível, toda vez que eu me mexia tentando sair ele me apetava mais um pouco, eu senti ele rindo no meu cabelo.

"Pensando que vai se livrar de mim fácil assim?" ele sussurrou

" Oh não … eu e … só queria tomar um banho."

Ele me liberou do seu aperto e descansou sua mão na minha cintura dando beijinhos no meu pescoço, antes que ele pudesse se empolgar mais, me afastei dele ouvindo seu protesto, me levantei abri a porta com meu corpo no corredor com um olhar malicioso no rosto coloquei a cabeça no quarto.

" Eu vou tomar um banho agora."

" Oh, tá." ele respondeu

" Bem, você não quer se junta a mim?"

Ele pulou fora da cama com um olhar de fome na minha direção e um sorriso malicioso tomou conta de todo seu rosto.

" Eu pensei que você nunca pediria", disse ele, enquanto corria em minha direção me jogou por cima do ombro e correu em direção ao banheiro.

Tivemos um fim de semana maravilhoso. Ficamos na cama todo o tempo praticamente, conversando, comendo, vendo tv, fazendo amor.

/

/

Os meses estavam passando em um borrão eu nunca estive tão feliz. Eu ja tinha terminado as minhas provas e Jake faltava duas para ele acabar também. Decidimos que antes de ir para a faculdade iriamos passar algum tempo com nossos pais.

Cheguei na garagem de casa, fiquei surpresa que as luzes ainda estavam apagadas sendo que hoje Jake saiu mais cedo que eu. Destranquei a porta, a casa ainda estava toda escura a não ser por um caminha de velas acesa que levava para a sala de jantar, segui pelo caminho de vela quando entrei na sala via a mesa de jantar decorada com velas, flores, taças e os pratos para duas pessoas e Jacob ao lado da mesa com um sorriso enorme no rosto ele veio lentamente até mim me deu um beijo na bochecha e sussurrou na meu ouvido _FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, AMOR._

Ele me levou até a mesa puxando a cadeira para eu sentar, jantamos depois Jake me levou para a sala que também estava decorada com velas e flores, ele ligou o radio e a musica jorrou no alto falante, ele me puxou em seu braços nos balançando pra lá e pra cá no ritmo da musica, a acabou e Jake abaixou até que ele estava de joelhos na minha frente com uma caixa preta aberta na mão. _Oh meu Deus._

" Eu te amei desde que ... bem eu não me lembro direito, acho que desde que fazíamos bolo de lama" - _ Ele riu balançando a cabeça _- " você me pagou de volta, você nunca desistiu de mim," - e_le olhou nos meus olhos_ - eu sei que teremos dificuldades, mais eu não consigo me ver sem você ... eu não querer ficar longe de você, mesmo que entrar no pior luta de sempre, e você me faz dormir no sofá, eu ainda quero você. Também sei no meu coração que você e única pra mim. Isabella Marie Swan, casa comigo?"_ Ele segurou o anel para mim._

Eu não consegui encontrar encontrar minha voz para responder ao seu pedido eu so acenei com a cabeça, mais ele não se moveu.

" Sim, sim eu quero me casar com você, Jacob Black." eu consegui colocar pra fora.

Ele segurou minha mão entre a sua e colocou o anel no meu dedo, o anel era lindo de ouro brando com um diamante grande no meio com dois menores de cada lado e outros quatros menores mais a baixo de cada lado e dentro escrito _quando eu nasci o meu amor já te pertencia. _Ele levantou me pegou nos braços e me beijou, esse beijo foi diferente de todos os outros que tínhamos tido, foi pura devoção e amor.

" Já que você aceitou ser minha esposa e estamos voltando para casa, bem o que você acha se já voltarmos casados, assim não tem como ninguém mais nos separar."

" Eu acho perfeito Jake." eu pulei em seus braços agarrando e beijando loucamente e apaixonadamente, ele se afastou ofegante.

" Então estamos indo para Las Vegas para nos casarmos."

" Vegas ai vamos nos." Eu gritei rindo Jake se juntou comigo.

Tivemos uma grande noite. Acordei e fiquei admirando meu futuro marido, ele dormindo era ainda mais bonito eu só fiquei lá olhando para o seu rosto bonito, seu peito e abdome esculpido. Resolvi ir fazer o café para tirar minha mente do seu corpo perfeito ... antes que eu ataca-lo. Entrei na cozinha para ver o que tinha na geladeira, tirei uma duzia de ovos, suco, cebola pimentão, bacon peguei a mistura de panquecas, resolvi começar com omelete, coloquei a panela no fogão quando eu escultei uma batida na porta, abri a porta para encontrar Shirley, Anny, Raul, Alex e Nick cada um com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

" BELLA vinhemos para tomar café." Raul gritou assim que eu abri a porta, eu sai do caminho para que eles entrasse.

Fomos direto para a cozinha para que eu fazer o café para as minhas visitas inesperada, como eu amei todos eles como se eramos irmãos, como se fossemos uma grande família, fiquei triste que eu iria ter que deixa-los quando estivesse que voltar para Fork.

Estávamos na cozinha comendo e rindo, quando Anny viu o anel de noivado que Jake tinha me dado.

" Ai meu Deus, eu não acredito que vocês ficarão noivos e não nos disse nada." ela gritou

" O QUE." falou todos de uma só vez olhando pra mim.

" Bem ele só me propôs ontem e ... " eu fui interrompida quando Jake entrou na cozinha

" Um homem não pode dormi até mais tarde?" disse ele com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele foi levado ao chão quando Alex, Nick e Raul correu ao encontro dele para cumprimenta-lo, eles estavam brincando de luta no chão por um tempo até o estomago de Jake roncar e todos ri dele.

" Então vocês já pensaram na data para o casamento?" perguntou Raul. Eu e Jake nos entreolhamos.

" Na verdade sim." Jake respondeu

" Quando vai ser o grande dia?" pediu ansiosa Shirley

" Bem ... e decidimos que estamos indo semana quem vem para Las Vegas para nos casarmos." eu disse esperando para eles reclamarem

" Rá ... Rá ... Vegas ai vamos Nos." gritou Nick todo animado com a ideia, eu e Jake olhamos para ele.

" O que? Vocês acham que nos estamos perdendo isso. Ah vocês estão muito enganado, nos não perderíamos isso por nada. Certo pessoal." ele pediu

" Certo." responderam todos juntos, nos começamos a ri .

Uma semana depois estávamos todos chagando a Las Vegas, a cidade do pecado. Já que Shirley, Anny, Raul, Alex e Nick falaram que vai comigo e com Jake para onde formos, que não sai mais do nosso lado e que nos somos uma família, e família não fica separado, gostei muito de saber que eles sente a mesma coisa que eu sinto por eles.

Bem agora aqui estamos nós a caminho do hotel para deixar as malas e depois ir para a capela onde eu e Jake vamos estar nos casando.

Eu usava um vestido branco rendado longo com um corte em V nas costa com uma faixa prata que acabava com um laço nas costa, com uma sandália de salto prata, por incriável que parece agora eu uso salto alto graças a Shirley e suas caminhadas que ela me obriga a fazer, e por isso eu tenho sido capaz de usar salto alto sem grandes danos para quem tropeçava no vento estou evoluindo.

Jake usava um terno preto com marca de giz branca com gravata prata. Anny usa um vestido de cetim trançado nas costa pêssego com uma sandália na mesma cor que o vestido, Shirley estava com um vestido do mesmo modelo que da Anny só que na cor vermelho e sandália na mesma cor que o vestido. Alex, Raul e Nick todos vestidos de terno preto com gravata prata fomos para a capela.

Tinha dois casais na nossa frente. Anny e Nivk cada um estava com uma câmera na mão para regista o momento, estávamos fazendo pose para foto quando fomos chamados. A cerimonia foi rápida e simples tivemos os votos, troca de aliança e claro o beijo quando nos declarou marido e mulher. Jacob amou o que eu mandei escrever dentro da sua aliança _meu amigo, meu amor sempre._

Fomos para um casino para comemorar. Eu e Jake ficamos em uma máquina de slot em quanto os outros estavam espalhados pelo salão do cassino.

Já estávamos quase desistindo desta maquina, nos não tínhamos ganhado nada até que um monte de luzes começou a piscar dizendo que nos tínhamos ganhado 10.000.000 eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer até que eu senti confetes caindo sobre nós e Jake gritando.

g Hoje definitivamente e meu dia de sorte, casei com a mulher dos meus sonhos e ainda ficamos milionário." ele passou os braços na minha cintura me girando e beijando.

Dois dias depois estávamos deixando Las Vegas. Eu já tinha arrumado as minhas malas, Jake ainda esta arrumando algumas coisas para voltarmos para Forks.

"Jake estou indo ao mercado compra algumas coisas para viagem."

" Não demora muito, temos que descansar que estamos saindo amanhã bem sedo para chegar no aeroporto na hora."

Saí do mercado e estava atravessando a rua distraída pensando no acontecimento dos últimos dias, quando senti uma grande pancada e meu corpo voando pelos ares e tudo ficando escuro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer e vocês já sabem todo o resto.**

/

/

J POV

/

/

Eu estava no telefone com meu pai falando sobre a casa que ele tinha alugado para a nossa volta, já que eu e Bella não estávamos voltando sozinho. Quando eu senti algo estranho acontecendo com meu corpo, minha cabeça ficou pesada e nebulosa, senti uma forte dor no peito, ouvi meu pai gritando do outro lado da linha, mais eu não encontrava minha voz para responder a dor era muito grande.

" Jacob o que esta acontecendo? Jake fala comigo filho?" ele falou preocupado

Eu deixei o telefone cair da minha mão e sai correndo pela rua sem saber onde eu estava indo ou o que eu estava fazendo, sentia temperatura do meu corpo caindo quando eu comecei a sentir frio, depois que eu comecei a me transforma em lobisomem eu nunca mais senti frio, o que será que esta acontecendo comigo?

Era como se eu estivesse sendo puxado, eu parei quando eu vi um pequeno grupo de gente com uma ambulância estacionada perto, olhei ao redor eu estava perto do mercado onde Bella tinha vindo para fazer compras, _BELLA _gritei na minha mente,corri para ver o que estava acontecendo quando eu vi a_ Minha Bella,_ _Meu Melhor amigo, Meu amor, Minha razão pra viver, _deitada no chão recebendo os primeiros socorro, eu atravessei por entra as pessoas que me impediam de esta mais perto dela e me abaixei ao seu lado chamando pelo seu nome, ela estava inconsciente.

" Bella, amor fala comigo, Baby abri o olhos." eu pedi desesperado

Ouvi os médicos me perguntar se eu conhecia ela, eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, enquanto ele começou a perguntar o nome e idade minha voz sai um pouco mais alta que um sussurro, colocarão ela dentro da ambulância, eu entrei e sentei ao lado dela, tentaram me fazer sai mais quando virão que eu não ia sair e que eu estava muito abalado, que eu não conseguia me tirar do lugar eles desistirão e fomos para o hospital.

Chegando no hospital tirão ela da ambulância e sairão correndo pela entrada de emergência e eu atras deles.

" Feminino, 19 anos, Isabella Black, preparação dela para uma varredura de corpo inteiro, precisamos ver se há algum dano interno, coloca-la no soro e ela vai precisar de um pouco de sangue, vamos precisa de um doador de sangue." médico ordenou enquanto levavam ela pelas portas, eu tentei seguir, mais o médico me impediu.

" Existe alguém que você pode chamar por ela?" o médico me perguntou

" Eu sou marido dela."

" Eu posso doar sangue pra ela?" perguntei pra ele.

" Você sabe qual o seu tipo sanguíneo?

" O+"

" Venha comigo" ele estava me conduzindo por entre as portas que mais sedo eles levarão Bella.

Fiquei impressionado que eu não tive nenhum problema para doar sangue para Bella. Agora eu estava sentado em cadeira do lado de fora da sala onde os médicos estavam fazendo os últimos exames nela. Fiquei aqui sentado o que parecia horas sem noticias. O médico saiu da sala e veio andando em minha direção.

" Sr. Black. " eu olhei para ele pra que ele pudesse continuar.

" Ela esta respondendo bem aos medicamentos." soltei a respiração que eu nem sabia que estava segurando.

" Estão todos bem e fora de perigo."

" Todos? "

" Oh, o senhor não sabia que sua esposa estava grávida? "

" Grávida." ele só acenou com a cabeça

" Eu ... eu não sabia." falei com um sorriso que ficava cada vez maior no meu rosto.

" Posso ver ela? "

" Claro, ela esta dormindo por causa dos medicamentos, mas ela vai esta acordando em breve."

Entrei no quarto para ver Bella deitada na cama com o rosto tranquilo e suave o que me vez relaxa em saber que ela não estava sentindo dor, puxei uma cadeira que tinha no quarto e coloquei ao lado da cama para eu segurar a mão dela, coloquei minha minha cabeça na cama acabei cochilando.

Acordei com uma batida na porta, a porta abriu e Shirley, Anny, Raul, Alex e Nick entrou no quarto com olhar de preocupação.

" Como vocês sabiam que estávamos aqui?" perguntei a eles

"Fui dar uma caminhada e vi o caminhão da Bella perto do mercado, e fui no mercado pra ver se eu via ela, mais não achei ela, eu perguntei um funcionário do mercado se ele tinha visto a dona do caminhão do outro lado da rua, foi quando ele me informou do acidente, chamei todos e estamos aqui." Shirley me informou

Pedi eles pra ligar para companhia aérea para ver se tinha como adiar o nosso voo e para pegar meu telefone que eu deixei em casa, que eu tinha que informa meu pai que sobre o acidente.

Fiquei perdido em meus pensamentos com a cabeça abaixada na cama de Bella, que eu nem senti uma mão macia passando pelo meu cabelo, olhei pra cima para ver Bella me olhando. Senti meu corpo voltando ao normal, também senti algo estranho mais era algo que parecia ser bom.

" Jake."

" Bella você esta sentindo alguma dor, você quer alguma coisa?"

" Eu não estou com dor, mais eu quero uma coisa." um sorriso apareceu no rosto dela.

" O que, qualquer coisa que você queira."

" Um beijo." eu ri e me inclinei para pressionar meus lábios nos dela.

" Tenho duas noticias para te dar: a primeira e que o médico pediu que assim quando você acordasse para que eu chama-se ele para fazer um ultimo exame ante de te dar alta, a segunda bem … como eu posso te dizer … você esqueceu de tomar seus anticoncepcional ."

" O que ?" vi seu olhar confuso

" Bem … nos vamos ser pais Bella, você esta grávida."

" GRÁVIDA?" ela falou quase gritando, eu acenei com a cabeça.

" Já volto, vou pegar o médico."

Sai do quarto e fui em direção a sala dos médicos. Não muito tempo depois Bella estava sendo removida para uma sala para fazer uma ultra-som.

"Isabella você pode deita na quela cama e levantar a blusa." o médico pediu

Ajudei Bella a deitar na cama, ela levantou a blusa como o médico pediu, ele passou um gel transparente na barriga dela e falou para nos olharmos para o monitor. O doutor estava apontando pata trés pontos na tela enquanto ele continuava a movimentar o equipamento contra o corpo de Bella.

" Bem parece que os bebes não foram afetados."

" Os bebes?" os olhos da Bella se estreitaram enquanto eu apertei sua mão.

" Sim, vocês estão esperando trigêmeos. Parabéns." eu fiquei boquiaberto

" Jacob Black o que você estava pensando quando você depositou trés sementinha no meu útero." Bella falou desesperada eu encolhi os ombros.

" Em você." sai mais como se fosse uma pergunta.

" É … vocês querem ouvir o coração deles." nos só acenamos com a cabeça ainda em choque.

_TOM, TOM, TOM, TOM_

O som dos trés coraçãozinho batendo encheu toda a sala, levando tanto eu quanto a Bella as lágrimas sabendo que aquelas trés pessoinhas dentro dela era fruto do nosso amor.

O médico limpou o gel da barriga da Bella, eu ajudei ela se levanta, ela já estava entrando no terceiro mês de gravidez. Logo depois dos exames ela foi liberada. Voltamos para a casa para passar o resto da noite e na manhã seguinte resolver que íamos fazer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer e vocês já sabem todo o resto.**

.

.

**RESUMO DO RESUMO DO CAPITULO ANTERIOR ** { HÁ HÁ...}

_Jacob esta no telefone com seu pai quando sente uma forte dor no peito e sai corrende pelas ruas enquanto sua temperatura corporal abaixava como de uma pessoa nornal, sentindo um puxar que o levava para Bella que tinha sido atropelada._

_Jacob conseguiu ser um doador de sangue para Bella e descobriu que Bella está gravida de trigêmeos _

.

.

**POV Jacob**

Passei a metade da noite olhando para a mulher linda nos meus braço não acreditando na sorte que eu tenho depois de quase à ter perdido, ela estava segura aqui em meus braços com meus filhos em seu ventre, adormeci acariciando sua barriga.

" Bom dia linda."

" Bom dia marido."

" Gostei de você me chamando de marido." falei beijando sua boca

" Pronto para voltar para casa."

" Você tem certeza. O médico pediu para você fica de repouso por pelo menos uma semana."

" Eu tenho certeza, quero ver meu pai, eu tenho um sentimento de que ele esta precisando de mim para esta por perto."

Depois de marca nosso voo e deixa o pessoal saber que estávamos deixando hoje fiz um pequeno café da manhã para mim e Bella. Bella saiu para descansar na cama até a hora que teve que sair para o aeroporto, eu fui para o telefone para ligar para o meu pai, que desdo acidente de Bella que eu não falei com ele, para que ele saiba que estamos em nosso caminha para casa.

O telefone tocou uma, duas, três vezes até que ele atendeu.

" Alô." respondeu com uma voz distante.

" Oi pai, sou eu Jacob."

" Como você esta filho e como esta Bella?"

" Eu estou bem e Bella esta melhorando, ei pai... eu liguei para falar que estamos que daqui a algumas horas estamos chegando ai estamos deixando hoje."

" Isso e bom filho." ele falou com a voz embargada.

"Pai o que esta acontecendo." perguntei cheio de preocupação com o que poderia está acontecendo com meu pai e eu estava muito longe para poder ajudar.

" Harry filho na ultima noite que nos falamos no telefone ele sofreu um ataque cardíaco e não resistiu e hoje foi o dia do seu funeral." meu pai ficou em silencio por alguns minutos.

" Te vejo em poucas horas em tão garoto, quando você chegar nos falamos mais."

Fizemos nossas despedidas eu fui para sala pensar em que meu pai acabou de me disser, meu coração ficou apertado com com a perda do homem que eu considerei como um pai.. para mim, fechei os olhos e fui inundado com lembranças de Harry, Charlie e meu pai na frente da tv jogando salgadinho na tela porque seu time estava perdendo, senti lagrimas caindo pelo meu rosto me deixei chorar pela perda, por não esta perto do meu pai em um momento como esse dando o meu apoio.

Uma hora e meia depois levantei e fiz meu caminho para o quarto muito mais lento do que o normal, para dar a noticia da morte de Harry para Bella. Quando eu dei a noticia para ela, ela sussurrou tão baixinho entre os soluço com o rosto enfiado no meu peito que se eu não tenho uma audição super eu não teria ouvido ela lamentando que sabia que o pai seu estava precisando dela por perto com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, quando o soluço abrandou ela pegou o telefone e ligou para Charlie, eles ficarão no telefone mais de meia hora. Charlie também estava muito triste pela perda do seu melhor amigo, mas ficou feliz em saber que sua única filhas estava volta para casa depois de quase oito meses longe, mais o que ele não sabia e que não estaria compartilhando a mesma casa com sua filha que agora e uma mulher casada e que em breve se tornaria mãe de três crianças. antes de darmos a noticia do casamento e da gravides de Bella a ele vou me certificar que ele esta sem sua arma.

Nos reunimos com o pessoal no aeroporto e fomos todos juntos para área de embarque e logo estávamos no ar fazendo nosso caminho para casa. Ainda bem que marcamos o vôo para a parte da noite que dava para passar a viagem dormindo para aproveitar o dia em La Push.

Acordei com a voz do comandante saindo pelo auto-falante agradecendo por voar com eles e que já estamos estamos aterrizando em Port Angeles e nos desejando um otimo dia, olhei pela janela que já estava amanhecendo, acordei minha linda esposa que estava dormindo com a cabeça no meu peito para, sentar na cadeira e colocar o cinto que o avião já estava se preparando para aterriza, pegamos nossas malas e nos dirigimos para uma agencia para alugar dois carros para continuar nossa viajem rumo a La Push, assim que entramos no carro Bella, Shirley e Anny voltaram a dormi, Raul, Alex e Nick estavam no outro carro, seguimos para a estrada comigo liderando o cominho, já que meus amigos não sabiam como chegar em La Push. Duas horas depois estamos passando pela placa que diz BEM VINDOS A LA PUSH senti meu coração bater mais rápido, eu não imaginava até agora o quanto eu senti falta deste lugar.

Já se passava das cinco horas da manhã quando avistei a casa vermelha em que eu tinha vivido toda a minha vida. Meu pai devia esta acordado nos esperando, porque todas as luzes da casa estavam acessas. Logo que eu desliguei o carro meu pai abriu a porta e veio rolando sua cadeira de rodas, eu não pensei nos meus próximos passos nem como eu sai do carro, tudo que eu sabia era que eu estava ajoelhado na frente do meu pai com ele em meus braços.

"Ai filho preciso respirar aqui." Soltei um pouco mais continuei mantendo meu pai nos meus braços.

" Desculpa pai, por não ter estado aqui."

" Você fez o que tinha que fazer filho, agora o mais importante e que você esta em casa."

" E eu não estou indo a lugar nenhum tão cedo."

Fomos interrompido quando alguém limpou a garganta atrás de mim, virei para ver que todos já estava na varanda, puxei Bella e entrelacei sua mão na minha.

"Pai você se lembra de Bella Swan, quer dizer Bella Black né ? meu pai levantou um sobrancelha para mim e eu apenas sorri para ele.

" Claro como eu poderia esquecer da menina que roupou meu filho e o seu coração. Bem vindo a família Bella." meu pai falou abrindo os braços para Bella que se jogou neles.

"É bom te ver de novo Billy ou devo ter chamar de papai?" ela falou rindo

"Poder me chamar de papai, Charlie vai morre de inveja." todos nos rimos, desde que Bella ainda chama seu pai de Charlie a maior parte do tempo.

" E bom ter vocês de volta crianças." virei para apresentar o pessoal.

"Pai esses são Shirley, Anny, Raul, Alex e Nick, pessoal esse e meu pai Billy Black."

Bella pediu licença ao meu pai para que ela possa usar sua cozinha para preparar nosso fazer café da manhã já que não iriamos dormi mesmo, tínhamos passado a maior parte da viagem dormindo.

Eu fiquei para tras com meu pai enquanto todos entraram na cozinha, depois que todos estavam fora de vista meu pai quebrou o silencio.

" Você sabe que Charlie vai te matar né ?" com um sorriso malvado no rosto

" Ele não vai deixar os netos dele órfão e sua filha viúva vai?" eu devolvi com o um sorriso e olhar de inocente, deixando ele na porta com a boca aberta e indo atrás do pessoal que já estava acomodados na cozinha esperando pelo café da manha ficar proto. Ouvi meu pai vindo para a cozinha resmungando que ele ia ter netos.

Depois que tomamos o café da manhã meu pai nós levou para ver a casa onde íamos morar, a casa era no final da rua da casa do meu pai. A casa para os padrões de La Push era grande com dois andares, por fora ela era amarela com as janelas pintada de branco e com uma varanda bem aconchegante , logo que abria a porta tinha uma sala de estar grande ligada com a sala de jantar e uma cozinha também grande e um banheiro social embaixo da escada que leva para o segundo andar onde tem três quarto cada um com seu próprio banheiro, os quartos foram divididos entre eu e Bella, Anny e Shirley, Raul, Nick e Alex, os meninos também ficarão com o maior quarto já que era três um um mesmo quarto. Também tinha um quintal grande bom para fazer churrasco com o fundo para a floresta. Depois do nosso toossa turne pela casa Bella, Shirley e Anny sairão para comprar coisas para dar a nossa casa uma cara de lar palavra delas não minha e uma cama maior para o meu quarto e de Bella .

Nick, Raul e Alex voltarão para o quarto que iam compartilhavam para desempacotar sua coisas e eu fiquei no quintal com meu pai, eu estava falando com ele o que aconteceu comigo no dia em que eu deixei ele pendurado no telefone, falei como eu senti um aperto no meu peito e sai correndo pelas rua em quanto a temperatura do meu corpo caia para a temperatura de uma pessoa normal até que eu encontrei Bella deitada no chão sendo atendida pelos para médicos e como eu consegui dor sangue para ela, o que meu pai me falou a segui tinha me em estado de choque.

" Eu sempre achei que Bella fosse sua marca , você sempre gravitou em torno dela desde o momento que você à conheceu quando vocês ainda eram crianças."

"O que? Como ?" foi a únicas palavras que veio a mente ainda em estado de choque.

" Quando vocês eram pequenos eram inseparáveis, onde um estava o outro aparecia quando Bella não vinha para Lash você queria que nos te levasse vara Foks para ver Bella, depois que vocês crescerão mais um pouquinho e descobriu o telefone minhas contas e de Charlei começou a vim mais alta porque vocês não saiam do telefone, quando Bella foi embora com Reener eu fiquei muito preocupado tanto você como Bella estavam sofrendo muito com a distancia as ligações e cartas não estava sendo o suficiente, mais o passar do tempo a vida escola começou a ficar agitada junto com as atividades fora da escola e vocês foram parando aos poucos de se falar até que não tinha mais telefonema nem carta de nenhum dos lados, até que Bella voltou para Foks que o amor que voCe sempre sentiu por ela reapareceu. Você conseguiu ir contra as ordem de Sam, ficou longe seu bando de sua tribo e seu corpo mudou de forma para que você possa ser um doador de sangue para era, então sim ela e sua marca com certeza." meu pai mau tinha acabado de falar quando eu fui levado ao chão com um grande baque.


End file.
